pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Alice/Relationships
Relationships Oz the B-Rabbit Oz is the contractor of Alice. He is also the only person Alice calls by his name other than Sharon. Alice appears to have a soft side for Oz in contrast to her usual personality to everyone else, and dislikes it when he leaves her alone. In the Manga she appears to be developing romantic feelings for Oz and in the anime series it is heavily implied as well, as a common occurrence of her jealousy when Oz is with other girls (even his own sister) and when she dislikes him leaving her alone is often shown. In one chapter, Oz described Alice as his sun. In the past of Sablier, Alice often played rough with Oz, her toy rabbit. Despite this, Alice loved Oz, and Oz lived to see her smile and Alice tells Oz that he made her happy before she kills herself to prevent the Will of the Abyss from taking over her body to help Jack Vessalius plunge the world into the Abyss. When Gilbert shoots Oz on the command of Oswald/Glen/Leo, Alice begins to scream. This is different to her usual approach to violence - she would usually start yelling or fighting herself. However, Oz's apparent death shocks her to the core. When she tries to approach Oz, right before she disappears, she still calls Oz by name, not caring about what would become of herself. Gilbert Nightray Alice always calls Gil "seaweed head," to which he responds "stupid rabbit." She is always arguing with Gil, usually over Oz. It's not known if she herself met Gil 100 years ago since the one who made him do the "face" again was most probably the intention using her body. Though Gilbert and Alice fight a lot, there are some scenes that show he does care for her. In later chapters it also seems as though she's started to look up to Gil like an older brother, something that he rejects instantly. Intention of the Abyss Alice and the Intention of the Abyss are twin sisters, and Alice said that she could communicate with her while she was in Abyss. They appear to not be on good terms with each other, but they do have some things in common. However, revealed in Chapter 63, the Intention of the Abyss wished for Break to help save Alice; seeing that perhaps the Intention of the Abyss truly does care for Alice. In the most recent chapter this is proved. When Alice sacrificed herself for Oz and was about to die, Alice (the Intention) screamed in sorrow and ran towards her dying soul, crying (this happened in the junction between their souls. the only place where they can meet). Alice (B-rabbit) said she was happy, that her sister was the same as always and that it was a long time since they'd spoken to each other like this, because Alice (the Intention) hadn't answered to her calls recently. The Intention cries and apologizes and says that even the things she hold dear seem to lose their importance to her. In addition to this she promises to use Oz power to erase her own memories, but when she uses Alice's body to reach him, Alice's soul flies past her and enters Oz. To help both her sister and Oz she takes Oz's power and destroys the Intention's memory, though in reality she destroyed her own. Sharon Rainsworth Despite the fact that they didn't start off very well, - during their first encounter, Alice used Sharon as a hostage - Sharon appears to have forgiven and forgotten about that, and they share a relatively friendly relationship. Sharon and Alice's relationship has not been greatly executed throughout the series, however the two seen to get along well. Sharon thinks of Alice as a little sister. Although Alice seemed reluctant to let Sharon treat her this way, she seems to be fine with it now. She often gives Alice romance advice for her and Oz. Alice and Sharon both care about each other, as shown when Sharon got depressed about how Break didn't tell her about Sablier, Alice tried to cheer her up by biting her cheeks. Overall, the two seem to be good friends. Xerxes Break Alice frequently shows her dislike toward Break calling him a 'Clown' in the anime and a 'Clowny Bastard' in the manga. Break is quite interested in Alice's past, due to the fact that she lived one hundred years ago. However, other than that, he only teases her whenever he talks to her. Break does not trust Alice at all and is ready to kill her if necessary, although he does defend her when Gilbert Nightray asks to kill her, saying "Not yet", but this also shows that he is considering killing her in the future. Lacie Lacie is an anagram of Alice. It is confirmed that Alice is the daughter of Lacie and Levi. Lacie and Alice share many similar traits such as their dark hair. While Lacie has red eyes, Alice has a red color scheme. Also, while Lacie appears to be interested in Jack, Alice seems to be romantically interested in Oz who is also a Vessalius. Lacie and Alice have never met, but through Lacie's last conversation with the Nucleus of the Abyss, Lacie says sadly that "if you the Nucleus of the Abyss should meet this child of mine...please try to be friends." Although Lacie never had the chance to see her daughters it shows her concern and love, however brief her time to demonstrate this was. Levi Levi was Alice's father by Lacie, and Alice was the product of his experiment. Alice seemed to get along well with Levi, although Levi never told her that she was his daughter. Alice was open with Levi immediatly after leaving the Abyss. Levi watched Alice bite the black rabbit doll she emerged from the Abyss with, and didn't think anything of it when she told him that the rabbit was still awake, Levi and Oswald welcomed her with open arms to the Baskerville Dukedom. Later when Alice was drawing her black rabbit, Levi noticed she'd written the name 'Os' on it, and so he asked if that was the rabbit's name. Alice confirmed this and Levi pieced together that she'd named the rabbit after Oswald. This being the case, Levi corrected Alice, changing 'Os' to 'Oz', and Alice was ecstatic. Levi was also the reason Alice went through a book to uncover the meaning of 'ore' a masculine personal pronoun that Levi had used, and after also studying Oswald's own masculine way of speaking, Alice decided that she would do the same. This seemed to be the only time the two had together before Levis' 'death'. Oswald Oswald and Alice seemed to get along more often than Oswald did with the Intention of the Abyss. He often corrected her boyish way of speaking. When he came to bring her food she smiled happily at him and told him that she purposely Oswaldswitched places with the Will of the Abyss so she could see him as the Intention did not like him. Alice also named her stuffed rabbit after him as she called it 'Os' at first until Levi corrected the spelling to being 'Oz'. Oswald was also shown to be quite protective of Alice, rushing to her aid when she screamed at Jack for hurting her toy rabbit, Oz. Despite her anger and panic, Oswald calms her down simply by placing a hand upon her shoulder. After stating that Lacie cannot return to them, Oswald helps Alice up and walks a few paces away with her. Whether Oswald knew she was his niece or not, he treated her as such, caring for her as though she was his daughter. Category:Character Subpages